


Booth and Bones

by Mickey_D



Series: Steamy Shorts [5]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Drinking, F/M, Founding Fathers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case is solved, Booth and Bones join the others at the Founding Fathers for a post-case drink. A wager between Dr. Sweets and Hodgins has Bones and Booth thinking. Left alone by the others, Booth and Bones start talking. One thing leads to another, and finally the sexual tension is relieved after years of letting it build up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booth and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I think Booth and Bones should have gotten together. I love them and their baby now, but they could have gotten together in a much more satisfying way.

Booth and Bones

He stood in her office door as she finished the final pages of her report. She was too focused to realize that he was there, watching her, and for now that’s how he’d leave it. It’d been too long since he looked at her properly: Hair in a ponytail revealing the strong angles in her face, the blue focused eyes reviewing her report, the body he couldn’t get enough of.

“You’re staring.”

He jolted out of his trance. “No I wasn’t.”

“Yes, Booth, you were.” She closed the files on her computer, shuffled a few papers, and stood. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, yeah. I told the others we’d meet them at the Founding Fathers.”

She nodded as she pulled her coat on and slung her bag over her shoulder. “Then let’s go. It’s rude to keep people waiting, just like it’s rude to stare.”

“I wasn’t staring,” he insisted as they walked out to his car. Since Nigel-Murray’s death, they’d been closer. Bones and Booth hardly spent time apart; he picked her up in the morning and dropped her off at her place after work, they were in constant communication outside of cases, they got together on the weekends. It must be something about coming so close to losing each other--a possibility whose proximity had never seemed so immediate before--that had them all but physically attached at the hip.

“I was wondering when you two would show up,” Hodgins teased when Booth and Bones finally arrived at the bar. “Looks like Sweets owes me twenty bucks.”

“Why does Sweets owe you twenty bucks?” Bones asked as she slid into a seat at the table.

“It’s nothing,” Sweets said, an all too guilty blush coloring his cheeks.

“Sweets and Hodgins made a bet on whether or not you two would show up here or go back to one of your places and…” Angela said, trying to spare her best friend and the man her best friend should be ripping the clothes off of the embarrassment of actually saying it.

“If we went back to one of our places and what?” Bones asked when it became apparent Angela wasn’t going to finish her sentence.

“If you and Agent Booth were going to have sexual intercourse, Dr. Brennan,” Clark supplied with a huff.

“Oh,” Bones said softly, her mouth forming the word. “Why would we have sexual intercourse?”

“Because, as I have mentioned to the others while I was supposed to be focusing on work, you two are meant for each other, and it is positively baffling that you two are so slow about realizing it.”

Booth and Bones stared at the intern who rarely spoke about anything but work. Booth cleared his throat as the silence became too much, “Well, obviously we aren’t and never will sleep together because it is against the Bureau's policy.”

“But you want to,” Angela said with a knowing smirk.

“What?” Booth said. “No.” Bones shot him a confused look. “I mean, yes, but I...damn,” he finished his stuttering with a frustrated sigh and a swig of drink.

Bones accepted the drink Angela handed her with a confused, wary look at Booth who was standing behind her.

:::::

Bones smiled as she rested her head against her arm which was supported by the bar. Booth sat next to her, facing her by mirroring her position. Their first drinks of the night remained half-finished next to them, completely forgotten. “So you and Jared got into trouble, I’m assuming.”

“Oh yeah. Pops was so mad. Jared thought he was going to explode since his face was so red. The kid starts crying and apologizing. Pops couldn’t be mad at him anymore, but me, that was another story.”

Bones chuckled, pressing her forehead into her palm. “Oh my...it’s getting late,” she murmured.

“Yeah,” Booth sighed. “We should be getting home.”

Bones hummed her assent. “Why does everyone think we should be together?”

Booth’s smile slipped as he considered his beautiful partner’s question. “I don’t know. Maybe cause we work so well together and spend a lot of time together. It doesn’t matter what they think. All that matter is what we think.”

“What do we think?” Bones asked.

Booth hesitated again. “Well, I mean…look, earlier, with Angela, I didn’t mean what I said.”

“I wasn’t talking about Angela,” Bones said.

“Yes, you were. When you ask me what we think it’s your way of trying to get my opinion without actually asking me what my opinion is.”

“I’ll admit, your answer to her question was confusing. I don’t know how I feel about it, exactly, but I know it’s the same way I felt after we talked to Sweets about our very first case. Is that door still open?”

Booth was rocketed back to that night by the fountain, when he kissed Bones and asked her to gamble with him. She hadn’t wanted to, didn’t know how. “It’s still open.”

Bones leans forward, gently brushing her lips against his. Their eyes met--promises, fears, memories swimming between them. Booth reached out, gently caressing the face he’d only grown fonder of over the years. “Bones…” He pulled her in for another kiss, this one lingering far longer than the first.

“I think this is the part of the night we go back to your place,” she whispered.

Booth’s face eased into the smile that made him look years younger and her heart race. “Is that so?” he whispered, his voice already taking on a husky tone. Bones licked her lips, eyes falling to his lips as she nodded. The hand that had been alternating between cupping and caressing her face trailed down her neck, shoulder, and arm to interlock with the fingers of her hand. “Then let’s go.” Booth paid for their half finished drinks and pulled Bones out to the car. He opened the door for her, making sure she was safely inside before closing it and getting behind the wheel. He pulled up to his apartment building, opening her door again. He wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her up to his place. She walked in before him, suddenly nervous. Her mind was racing at a speed that put her heart to shame. She jumped when Booth was suddenly behind her, his hands moving around her waist. “You’re tense.”

“I’m scared.”

His lips paused, hovering over her throat. “Don’t be. I’m right here. You can trust me.” His lips pressed against the warm skin. “You can trust me.” Bones’ eyes fluttered closed, her breath caught in her throat. They’d been close, squeezed into life or death situations, but the heat between them had never burned this slowly, never felt this hot. She reached up behind her to wrap her fingers in his hair, loving being able to finally touch the brown locks she’d wanted to countless times. His fingers started with the bottom button on her blouse, lazily working the pearl buttons open until her shirt hung open from her shoulders. He pulled the material off as his lips descended to her shoulder.

Her head fell back against his shoulder. “Bedroom?” she whispered.

Booth hummed his response, guiding her further into his apartment to his bedroom. She turned to face him. He smiled softly as her fingers traced his strong jaw down to his tie, which she quickly loosened his tie, hurrying to unbutton and remove his shirt. Her eyes ran over the body beneath: hard muscles, a few battle scars, and a bruise from today’s fight with the bad guy. Her fingers ghosted over the skin, admiring it more than usual. Booth stepped forward, decreasing what he felt was an obscene amount of space between them. His hand reached up, cupping the black lace covered breasts he’d only fantasized about. “Bren…” he breathed as his lips came to hers. Bones gripped his biceps as he walked them back to the bed. Her knees hit the edge of the mattress, but Booth didn’t stop pressing forward so she fell onto the bed with him following after her. She giggled as their bodies fell into place. “What are you laughing at?” he asked, smoothing her hair back from her face.

“Nothing, just...the way we fell amused me,” Bones murmured, her hands not once leaving Booth’s body. “It’s like we just sort of...fit.”

“We’re soul mates,” Booth said.

“That’s irrational.”

“So is this,” Booth murmured with a roll of his hips. Bones arched into his body as pleasure sparked through her. “Yet here we are.” Bones was about to say something else, but Booth interrupted her with a kiss. “No more talking.”

Bones nodded as Booth’s lips descended to her chest, his hot breath causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. The goosebumps spread as Booth’s mouth left butterfly kissed to the waistband of her pants. He undid the button and pulled the zipper down almost reverently. She lifted her hips as he began to pull her pants down. His fingers worshipped her legs as he crawled back up to her so he could kiss her properly. Brennan fumbled with his “cocky” belt buckle before she yanked the belt from the loops.

“Someone’s eager,” Booth chuckled.

“What happened to not talking?” Bones muttered with a smile.

Booth shed his pants and settled over Bones, smiling at her as he peppered her face with kisses. The man hovering over her paused in his kissing, the smile fell slowly from his face and his dark eyes glowed with something she couldn’t quite place. Her body thrummed, wanting him to do something--anything. Her hands cupped his face before anxiously running down his arms. “What is it?” she asked, the nerves back in full force.

“I love you,” he admitted.

A sudden rushing filled her ears and a smile broke out on her face. “I love you, too. I love you so much.”

His smile was back and his lips descend on hers again. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her tight against him as his hips began slowly grinding against her. He nimbly undid her bra, freeing her from the constraining article of clothing. He kissed down her jaw to her throat where he nibbled and sucked a dark love bite into it. The predatory part of him wanted to mark her so that everyone knew she was taken by him. A breathy moan left Brennan’s lips as his hot breath brushed against her chest before he sucked a nippled into his mouth. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair. “Seeley,” she moaned as he switched to the until now neglected breast. Her hips stuttered against his. He smiled as he pulled back so he could shift his body lower. His fingers teasingly pull on the waistband divesting Bones of the finally article of clothing. He sat back on his heels to admire the woman laid out before him. Her eyes were dark, her lips swollen, her body quivering. “Booth, please,” she breathed as her eyes met his.

Seeley peeled his boxers off before his face was above hers again. He took his time to kiss her gently as his hips rolled forward against her. “Yes, Booth,” Brennan sighed. He repeated the action with the same, but more desperate response. Finally, he pushed in, his eyes opening wide and a satisfied moan slipping from his mouth at the feeling. Brennan curled up into him, her hands gripping onto his shoulders as he began to move slowly. He reached down to pull her legs up to his waist as he picked up the pace. Bones met him thrust for thrust, her breath coming out in short pants.

“Bren, oh, Bren,” Booth panted as he rocked his hips against hers.

Brennan’s back arch into him, pressing their chest together. She tilted her head back, letting out a strangled cry as Booth’s last thrust sent sharp shocks of pleasure up her spine. Booth became purely animalistic at the sound, making his new goal to find that spot and pound into it. He succeeded, Bones soon a mess in his arms. Her nails scratched down his back as her body curled forward, her orgasm tearing through her. Booth’s climax followed shortly after. The partners fell back against the sheets, both breathing each other’s air as they fought to catch their breath and slow their hearts. Booth pulled her face gently to his for a lazy kiss. He smiled against her warm lips.

“So does Hodgens need to give Sweets his money back?” Bones asked.

Booth chuckled wrapping his arm around Bones, pulling her close to him, realizing he never really wanted to let her go. “We’ll tell him on Monday.”

Bones smiled, allowing Booth to coax her mind away from the thoughts threatening to ruin the moment.

“I love you, Bones.”

She smiled against his chest. “I love you, Booth.” And just like that, the moment was perfect all over again.


End file.
